Timelines
by Chester Morell
Summary: It's 10 years later and the crew of the Enterprise must come together again to battle something they do not understand. The Galactic Empire.
1. Watch Duty

These characters are not mine at all; they belong to Paramount. Blah blah blah…  
  
Wolf 359 Memorial, Wolf 359, Earth year 2285  
  
The USS Lexington NCC – 1709 on patrol  
  
"Pug, I want you to run a sensor sweep of the graveyard, make sure that no one is grave robbing."  
  
"Aye Aye Captain Ben."  
  
Gilead Ben Zoma rolled his eyes at Pug Joseph's over-fawning statement. Having served with Zoma for almost forty years, Pug was able to get away with it.  
  
Noises of confusion shook Zoma out of his reverie. "Pug?"  
  
"Captain Ben, someone is in the graveyard. Sensors detected them, but…"  
  
"We don't do 'but…' Pug." Commander Cadwallader, Zoma's executive officer interjected.  
  
"They're gone."  
  
"They're gone?"  
  
"Did we at least get detailed sensor scans?"  
  
"Yes Captain Ben."  
  
"I want both you and them in my ready room in fifteen minutes ready for a full briefing on that ship."  
  
Twenty-Five minutes later, the Lexington was racing home to Earth at flank speed. 


	2. R&D

Asteroid Belt, Sol, 2285  
  
Captain William T. Riker looked over all of the technologies captured from the invaders. Some of the items were light-years beyond what the Federation was able to do. Others had been outdated for centuries.  
  
"Will."  
  
Startled, Riker turned around to see Captain Geordi LaForge standing there with Admiral Picard.  
  
"Admiral, Captain."  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Picard replied, "Will you needn't be so formal," looking around he continued, "After all, we are all back together, or we will be soon."  
  
"Admiral, the Titan won't be ready for another month, maybe two." responded a confused Will Riker.  
  
"Admiral Ross has decided to bring all of the Federation's best crew and Captains here to decide the next course of action."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Will, what's wrong? You seem distracted."  
  
"It's Deanna, she's pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations, Will, good for you."  
  
"It's just got me worried, that's all."  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"Deanna and I are going to bring a life into the world, and, I guess I just don't want to be my father."  
  
"Will," Picard stated with firm conviction, "you are one of the best people that I have ever been privileged to know, you will do fine."  
  
Geordi piped up, "Capt, I mean Admiral, who are these people anyway?" picking up a piece of captured equipment he continued, "I mean, this cannon, it's over one hundred and fifty years out of date. Yet, over here, these engines are exponentially faster than our warp engines."  
  
"Frankly Geordi, we don't know. The Lexington spotted a massive ship a few days ago, since then there have been three other sightings of like ships."  
  
Riker got to the point, "What do they want?"  
  
Admiral Picard sighed, "We don't know."  
  
Geordi, his faced contorted in confusion asked, "Why are we here instead of finding out?"  
  
At that moment the doors swooshed open, and two figures stood silhouetted in the doorway.  
  
"Geordi, Will, you remember Admiral Bateson and Scotty."  
  
How could we forget, but that doesn't answer my question."  
  
Scotty beat the Picard to the punch, "Lad we have to go back in time."  
  
"Scotty, that's tampering with the timeline!"  
  
"Not exactly, but we dinnae have a choice. If we dinnae, we will fall."  
  
Will diverted the conversation, "Captain Bateson, why are you here?"  
  
Bateson smiled and said, "I am here to design ships integrating our technology and theirs. The Enterprise is to be the first to be refitted."  
  
Turning back on Scotty, Geordi asked, "What do you mean 'not exactly'?"  
  
With a wonderfully smug expression, he enlightened Geordi, "We're crossing timelines. Ye see, Geordi, in this one time stream that we've studied and…"  
  
Geordi shot him a disapproving look "So? It's still tampering"  
  
"In this one we're all fictional characters in novels and entertainment. But there are a few who are building a warp ship. There, we have learned, these enemies are also fictional. We have to remove some of these people and get them to help us."  
  
Will piped up, "What are these people called Scotty?"  
  
"Trekkies and/or Trekkers." 


	3. Constitution

Earth 2005  
  
Sean Lane stretched out after watching most of his Star Trek DVD and tape collection. He decided that he should get back to work on the project. As he walked across campus of he tiresome school, he was social enough. But the instant that he entered that hanger, he was all business. He was in command of the most advanced project on the face of the earth. Project: Constitution was in full swing. Making his way to his office, he was not too proud to assist in the navigational deflector assembly or to help fabricate the consoles. Once he reached his sanctum, he got into uniform. Being that the war on terror was over, the new United Earth government was able to fund new projects. Thus Starfleet was born. Mostly comprised of idealists and former NASA workers, Sean was a newcomer. A genius in science, he was able to calculate immense equations in his head. His pet project, the USS Constitution NX – 1700, was slated for a full warp-speed run tomorrow. That didn't mean that she was ready, it just meant the deadline for completion was today. As the day wore on, he was inundated with reports of completion for all of the main systems. Then near the end of the day he received a report of temporal anomalies out near Mars.  
  
"Well, well, we just might have to go out there then, won't we?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Finally time to go came, and went. The crew and engineers could leave, but it was Sean's project, and he would work as long as he felt he needed to. Eventually he headed home. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what the next day would bring. 


	4. Merger

Hoth System  
  
As Han pulled chunks of rock out of the Falcon, Luke and Mara meditated.  
  
"Genius idea for coming here, junior. No one would look on this frozen hellhole." As Han fumed he also built a fogbank around himself. This Corran Horn found entertaining.  
  
"Han, you have to realize that, with the Vong out there, this is the safest place for us." He sighed. "You would also think that the New Republic wouldn't purge us, but," waving his arms to encompass the old Rebel Base "here we are."  
  
Mirax sat there, with a disapproving look, but with nothing to say. When They had retreated to Hoth, Wedge Antilles had come with them. Now Wedge sat, wrapped up in bandages from an X-Wing attack. Things were not looking up.  
  
Suddenly there was an earthquake. Nobody had detected anything, both with sensors and with the force. As sudden as it started, it stopped. As the battered trainees and apprentices struggled to their feet, Luke and Han Studied the Sensor reports to see what had caused it.  
  
"I'll place my money on a dovin basal." Han growled as they studied the incoming data.  
  
At that very moment the radio transponder began to crackle with an incoming message.  
  
This is Captain Ben Zoma of the Starship Lexington. I advise you to lower your shields so we can beam you out. We are a peaceful vessel.  
  
Han eyed the transponder with trepidation, but in the end, picked up the Mike and responded.  
  
"Captain Zoma this is Captain Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon. We have no hostile intentions, but what do you mean by beaming?"  
  
We will transport you to our vessel and your ship up into our shuttlebay.  
  
"Hold on a minute. Corran?" Corran stretched out with his senses and nodded.  
  
"Ok, we are lowering our shields, and preparing to be beamed." Han assured the captain. "Whatever that means"  
  
The next thing that Han knew was that he felt a tingling sensation and blinked and he was on a ship. It seemed to be a small ship, but judging by the rumble in the deck plating, a very powerful one nonetheless. As Han stepped off the platform, two men in a gray topped uniforms with a red collars, one with four round tabs and the other with two entered followed by a woman in a gold topped uniform with three tabs.  
  
"Please follow me, I am Captain Giiliad Ben Zoma of the USS Lexington NCC – 1709, this is my security chief, Peter 'Pug' Joseph, and this is my First Officer, Commander Cadwallader, you are?"  
  
"Captain Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon and these two are Jedi Masters Luke and Mara Skywalker, this is Jedi Knight Corran Horn, and this is my wife, Ambassador Leia Organia Solo all of the New Republic. The others you will meet soon."  
  
"Excellent, we are on our way to Earth for a meeting, I think that you should join us."  
  
"Why?" Asked Han dryly, after all, this wasn't the first time he'd been set up.  
  
They entered Captain Zoma's ready room, and the captain pulled up sensor logs of, as he called it, a UFO.  
  
"Nobody near here knows what it is, do you?"  
  
Leia answered, "Count yourself lucky, Captain, That is a Star Destroyer Mark 2 and the sensor logs below it are Yuzzhan Vong Coralskippers. Where did you find these?"  
  
"Wolf 359, the site of one of the bloodiest battles in Federation history, 39,000 lives lost and 40 ships destroyed, all for nothing. We have a ship's graveyard there and all of those who have lost loved ones can visit."  
  
Luke, who had been very quiet all of this time, interjected "I believe that we should go to this earth and attend this meeting."  
  
Han interjected, "What, we don't even know these people. I mean, look, they're nice and all, but Luke, what exactly are you basing that judgment on?"  
  
"A hunch." Luke replied with a bland look and smile that had the ability to drive Han up a wall.  
  
"Hunch. A hunch. We're dead, look I mean, we've been purged, shot at and attempted to be assassinated for over twenty YEARS now, and you go on a hunch?!?"  
  
And the argument continued….. 


	5. Hurried Launch

Earth 2005  
  
Sean Lane woke up feeling refreshed. He knew that the ship would be ready today. And so would her Captain. Donning his leather Starfleet jacket he hopped into his 1986 Suburban he drove over to the dry cleaners to pick up his now clean dress uniform. When the guy behind the counter gave him the uniform, he didn't even blink. He had been cleaning Starfleet Uniforms for weeks. When the uniforms had first started to come in he was shocked. Now it was commonplace to see an officer come in for a uniform.  
  
Sean appraised his. As they all were it was styled after those used in the movies, with the red jacket and white undershirt with black trousers, it looked impressive. On the white shoulder tab he saw the gold star-shaped rank insignia. He was very pleased with his uniform. At first Paramount studios had been leery about letting the rights to the names and uniforms loose, but a big fat check from President Annan had convinced them otherwise. Now they called it "good publicity". As Sean walked into his room he almost tripped over the passed out form of his roommate, who was also involved in the project. Tom McGowan was also Sean's Weapons Officer. Kicking him he said "Get up, we launch today."  
  
The wonderfully eloquent response was "Mmmnn… What, oh, Fuck you. I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Tom was Sean's best friend, but he was very difficult to wake up.  
  
Sean finished getting dressed and whispered into Tom's ear, "The reception is in an hour, and we launch in two hours, so GET THE FUCK UP NOW!"  
  
With no further ado, Tom rolled over and got dressed.  
  
As Sean sat there, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Sean Lane there?"  
  
"This is he, who are you and what do you want?" Only after he said that did he realize that it was Kofi Annan on the other end.  
  
"There are multiple bogeys incoming and we need you to intercept them."  
  
"Ok, Give me one hour."  
  
"You have half." 


End file.
